Ladybug x Chat Noir Awkward Love
by weezy4laughs
Summary: This is a feel good romance story between the two main characters Adrien and Marinette It's not too adult but romantic nonetheless I plan to continue this as long as my readers want and as long as I have fresh new ideas coming in. P.S. I love reviews and feedback but this is my first ever story, fanfic, or anything I've ever written so, please try not to be too harsh.
1. Miraculous misunderstanding

Chapter one: A miraculous misunderstanding

It started out as a normal Saturday Adrien sighed to himself head in his hands as he lay on his bed fighting back the waves of embarrassment and self-hate he felt. How did it turn into this he thought. He never could imagine a simple misunderstanding could lead to such a big change. It was Friday and class had just ended.

"Hey Nino," Adrien turned to Nino who had just been seemingly plotting something with Alya not mentioning it simply continue on with what he had to say, "Uhh do you have any plans for this weekend I finished all my shoots during the week so I have nothing to do."

"Oh sorry but I've already made plans to go with Alya to this ladybug convention this weekend," Nino apologized.

"No it's fine," Adrien reassured him trying as hard as he could to not sound depressed, he really wanted to spend one of his only free weekends with his friend.

Mari could tell something was wrong with Adrien just by his tone which both delighted and creeped her out.

"H-hey Adrien if d-don't have any I-I mean if it didn't bother you…," **come on it's just a question "**...maybe we could hang out over the weekend."

What is he going to think? Is he going to turn me down? Is he… Mari hadn't looked up from the place on the ground she had glued her eyes to after asking so she didn't know what his reaction was.

"M-Marinette," Mari heard what seemed to be crying she looked up to see teary eyed Adrien smiling whilst wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh my god Adrien what's wrong I'm so sorry," she panicked

"What are you apologizing for I'm crying because I've never met anyone so kind," Adrien admitted, still wiping his eyes.

Marinette blushed but Adrien couldn't see through his tears. "It's not that big of a deal," she groaned.

After the crying had stopped and they arranged the time and place of their meeting. they decided that they would meet on Saturday at Marinette against Adrien's wishes to come over immediately. And Mari would have agreed with Adrien but then she remembered the countless number of pictures she had of him on her walls and decided she needed more time to prepare.

The next morning Adrien awoke feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. He had the best people in the world as his friends and if they weren't the best people in the world he knew at least that Marinette had to be the kindest.

Adrien unaware to the smile permanently glued to his face from the invitation to Marinette's house. He didn't know why exactly he was this happy and he didn't care he was just glad his rarely occurring free weekend didn't go to waist.

He arrived at the bakery taking in the pleasant smell of croissants and other baked goods. The aroma only helped to stimulate his mood. All the while Marinette's parents were doing what all parents do when a cute boy comes to their daughter's house meddling.

"Oh Marinette your boyfriend is here," her father teased her.

"Watch it dad or I'll have a new favorite boy instead of you," she teased back though her counter struck her dad harder than he did her.

"Ouch Mari you don't have to be that harsh," her mom interjected trying to cheer up her husband who had just been verbally slammed.

"Um hello," Adrien just walked in unphased by the torn apart dad that slouched at the counter.

"Oh don't mind him come on let's go to my room I just got this new game,"Marinette called while walking up to her room.

Adrien happily obliged unable to control the smile still on his face. As he walked up Adrien walked up he took in the sight of his friend's room. It was the only girl's room he had ever been in besides Chloe's which was more like a palace rather than a room he preferred Marinette room it was more cute and cozy. But what he liked most about it was the warm, homely feeling he got from it like he belonged. The only thing was…

"Hey Mari," Adrien said still admiring her room.

"Ya Adrien," she said still searching thru her things to find the game she mentioned.

"You should put up some posters or something," just the mention of posters made Marinette nervous since she did have some posters…of...Adrien.

Trying to keep her composure she simply said, "listen don't comment on my room until I see yours."

Adrien thought back to how many LB posters he had in his room and started blushing.

"Y-ya your right," Adrien said hiding his blush beneath his hand.

"Found it!" Marinette said pulling out the zombie FPS she had just recently bought.

"Hey that just came out right," Adrien was a fan of the particular game franchise. Having bought all of them except the latest one that Marinette had.

"Ya, I was going to buy that this week but with all the shoots lately I haven't had time," while listening Marinette had started to truly realize just how busy a models life could be.

"Wow I had no idea how hard modeling was, well that just goes to show how talented and great you are Adrien," Adrien was shocked at how patiently Marinette was listening to him usually when he tells people about his modeling they only bother to fantasize about the benefits of fame and not the struggles of his real life.

"Wow Marinette you really are the nicest person I know," Marinette although already hearing these words yesterday blushed nonetheless

"I'm really not besides I'm sure anyone else would say the same about you," she denied Adrien was annoyed almost angry that she would degrade herself like that.

"No Marinette," he almost shouted startling her "No I won't let you insult yourself like that, you are kinder than anyone in our school probably all of Paris you are one of the only people to realize that modeling isn't all fame but can cause problems in having a normal life as well."

As he was saying this he had unconsciously gotten just inches away from Marinette. Realizing this they both blushed backing away from each other.

"H-how about we start our game," Adrien stated trying to change the subject.

"Y-ya, the game right," Marinette quickly put in the game to avoid further conversation.

The room was quiet as they started their game but the tension slowly melted away as the time ticked by and pretty soon they were yelling commands about watching their backs and killing zombies and everything returned to normal...for a short time.

While taking a break from the game to rest his thumbs from all the clicking and button mashing he saw a glimpse of what appeared to be a glowing pink bug.

Not realizing it was tikki he went over to the drawer to investigate he opened it to find the kwami eating a cookie from the bakery he was frozen with shock had no words to say.

The bug simply said "shh," and disappeared into the drawer. But that was not enough for Adrien he frantically started digging thru the drawer frantically trying to find the mysterious bug to no avail.

"Adrien, what the hell are you doing?" he heard a voice yell it was Marinette's yet it was different somehow it was half angry half embarrassed.

He turned to see a teary-eyed raging Marinette. He was wondering why she looked like that but then he realized something and hoped to god it wasn't what he thought. He looked to where his hands were they were wrist deep in Marinette's underwear drawer and in his right hand was a pair of Chat Noir panties.

 **A.N. Hey guys this is the first chapter to my new and first fanfic ever** **The Chats out of the bag** **a romance fanfic of Marinette and Adrien. Also if you know of or are the owner of a fanfic or comic with the same title please let me know and I will be happy to reupload this story with a different title.**

 **A.N. I Don't have a routine for uploading chapters since I'm new to this and don't know how quickly I'll be able to put these out, so please be patient with the coming of more chapters.I thought of and wrote this in a day so sorry if I made some mistakes or if it's amateur work any and all reviews are appreciated. Also one last thing the chapters won't always be as long as this one they could be longer or shorter depending on the reviews this story gets.**


	2. An untold answer

Chapter 2: Untold Answers

Adrien realizing the situation instantly tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"No wait Marinette believe me this isn't what it looks like," by this point, Adrien was on his knees in a bow pleading for forgiveness.

"You have to believe me I'd never do this without reason, I'll do whatever you want just please please hear me out," Adrien was nearly on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't cry just explain what happened," Marinette was mad at Adrien but she knew that wasn't something her friend would do.

"Y-you're not mad?" Adrien was sure he was going to get arrested, thrown out, or at least get the shit slapped out of him.

"Of course I'm mad but I know Adrien Agreste is not a pervert," Adrien still in mid bow slowly got up wiped the tears that had just started to form in his eyes and explained.

"While I was taking a break and watching you play…" Adrien stopped wait I can't tell her this she'll think I'm crazy or lying, but it's the truth. Uhh, what do I do… dammit please God don't let me go to jail.

"I...I got an urge and used your panties for my desires!" yeah I'm going to jail, but wait maybe she'll be merciful after all you said it yourself she is the nicest person in Paris…

He opened his eyes but what he saw was not the look of mercy that was a look of pure unfiltered hate and rage. If he didn't do something he was definitely making a trip downtown. But then it occurred to him there was only one more way he could save himself from prison it might hurt Marinette in the long run but it's better than the slammer.

"The truth is…" as he said this Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts of how she was going to scold him while still keeping their friendship intact. Something obviously unapparent to Adrien.

"The truth is…" the words seem to be caught in his throat he had never said this to anyone other than his mother and occasionally to his dad, "Marinette I've had feeling for you for a long time, I love you."

I'm not completely lying I mean sure I love Ladybug but If she weren't around I think I'd definitely have asked Mari out instead.

Time seemed to stand still as he waited for Marinette to say something but he couldn't hear anything, not a single sound he slowly picked his head up and opened his eyes and her face had changed to a look of concern.

I knew it she's thinking of how to nicely turn me down… I mean it's not like I didn't see it coming but... I kinda hoped she'd say…

"Umm, actually Adrien…" Marinette started

"It's ok I know you probably have someone you already like," he tried his best but he couldn't help sounding a little depressed.

"Adrien…" Marinette continued sadness could easily be heard in her voice, and she could easily hear the sadness in his.

"No really it's fine," He didn't know why he was so sad after all he had his bugaboo and he thought he liked her more but then why did his heart suddenly feel so tight.

"It's f-fine," He could feel tears running down his cheeks.

Why, why am I so sad. I love ladybug but then why am I so sad it doesn't make sense.

"I should go thanks for hearing me out," he left trying to avoid crying in front of Marinette the only girl he had ever asked out.

"W-wait Adrien…" but he was already gone leaving Marinette alone with her untold answer.

On Monday Adrien was absent from class and Marinette was a wreck at school.

"Mari…" Alya was trying to figure out what had happened.

"Mari… girl are you alright you haven't said a thing today," While she was curious about what happened on Saturday with Adrien, she was also concerned for her friend.

Marinette looked up at her and Alya could see she had been crying her eyes were puffy and it was clear by her expression she got no sleep

"Omg Mari what happened," Alya pulled her heartbroken friend into a hug.

"Wait did Adrien turn you down after you confessed I swear if he did I'm gonna…" Alya was already about to leave school to go have a word with Adrien but Marinette stopped her.

"No Alya!" she tugged at her shirt urging her to sit down.

"That isn't what...isn't what," Marinette could barely fight back the tears as her throat tightened.

"I-I turned him down," when she said this Alya's face instantly turned from anger to worry.

"Wait what I thought you liked Adrien," Alya was trying to make sense of what her friend just told her.

"I do it just happened so fast and there was crying and and…" Alya could see it was hard for Marinette to explain so she simply tried to console her friend until Marinette was ready to tell her what happened.

Finally when lunch break had just started and Marinette started to explain the situation and what happened.

"I'm an idiot aren't I," Marinette kept reciting the same phrase in her head why didn't I tell him. Why didn't I tell him?

"No no you're not an idiot you were just flustered," Alya was trying her hardest to keep her friend from crying again "you just have never been in that situation before right?"

"Right," Marinette agreed.

"Then you know what you have to do right?" Alya turned to her friend

"What?" Marinette didn't have a clue in the world of how to handle things with Adrien.

"You have to go clear up this misunderstanding you have to give him your answer besides it should be easy now that you know he's going to say yes," Alya smiled and gave her friend a punch to the shoulder.

Marinette smiled, her friend was right it would be fine as long as she was truthful about her feeling for Adrien.

A.N. Hi I know I said I didn't know when I was going to make another chapter or how long I was going to make it but it seemed wrong to leave you guys with such a juicy and cringe worthy cliffhanger so I worked long and hard to get this chapter done as fast as possible. Wow, I really have no life I got this whole chapter done just a couple hours after the first one (I-I).

A.N. Also sry for the sudden name change but I saw how many had that corny title so I went with something I thought was a bit more original.


	3. No More Miscommunications

Chapter 3:

No More Miscommunications

As Marinette was walking to Adrien's house she wondered what she was going to say to him. _How is he going to react? What is he going to say after he finds out? Are we going to start dating?_ Millions of questions swirled in her head thoughts of paranoia and of the future of their friendship they either were or weren't going to be friends starting today.

Before Marinette realized it she was at her destination. She only stood there for a couple of moments before a voice came over the intercom at the front gate.

"Excuse me miss if you have a matter to attend to with I'm afraid he is in a meeting at the moment," the voice seemed to belong to the assistant that Marinette had often seem Adrien with.

"Um no I'm here for Adrien Agreste I'm a classmate of his," Marinette hoped that would be all she had to say about her visit.

There was a moment of silence before she heard another voice came over the intercom.

"Marinette?" Marinette recognized the voice instantly it was Adrien.

"H-hi Adrien," Marinette still wasn't sure exactly was she was going to say all she knew was she had to.

"Hi Marinette, uhh if you were here to see wasn't at school that's just because I wasn't feeling good," it was a little relieving to know it wasn't because of Saturday alone.

"Y-ya that's good I-I mean not that you're sick that it's not my fault I mean…" she took a deep breath and continued.

"Listen, Adrien, I just need to clear some things up with you and I think it would be better if we did it face to face," Marinette waited for a response anxiously.

"I-I don't know Marinette I wouldn't want to get you sick," Marinette could tell that he was making excuses.

"Adrien you once said you'd do anything to let me hear you out I merely want to ask the same from you."

There was a long pause after saying this but in a couple of minutes she heard a beep and the gate slowly opened.

She walked into the large double doors that decorated the Agreste's estate she saw Adrien motion her up to his room.

Adrien sat down on his bed hands in his lap and Marinette sat beside him. Marinette put her hand on Adrien's motioning for him to take it. Adrien took it his hand was warm and he had a firm grip from his fencing classes. Marinette's and was also warm but Adrien could feel her shaking.

He looked at her she was blushing but she looked scared. Adrien felt sorry for her so he tried to pull his hand away from her's but she wouldn't let him.

"Listen Marinette you don't have to force yourself to like me," Marinette squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Idiot," she cried

Adrien instantly turned to her she was already crying enough to put any rain to shame.

"I'm not forcing myself, you didn't even let me finish my answer," Adrien didn't know what she meant by this.

"What are you saying?" he was rethinking the Saturday he had spent at it occurred to him he never did hear her answer.

"If you just waited a few more seconds…" she couldn't stop crying she was surprised she even had any more tears to shed "just a few more…" she had her head on his chest now.

"M-Marinette I don't understand w-what are you saying," Adrien was still in shock.

"Uhh, do I have to spell it out for you I love you too," with those words Marinette pulled him into a kiss that would make all others seem like pecks in comparison.

Tikki and Plagg who had been watching the entire time were enjoying cookies and camembert.

"You think you should have told Marinette what Adrien was actually doing in that drawer?" Plagg questioned.

"Nah I think it's better that they found out this way," Tikki argued

"Ahh you mean by themselves," Plagg agreed

"Nope, I mean with fanservice," Tikki corrected him.

"You know I may be the kwami of destruction but you are surprisingly evil in comparison to me."

Tikki giggled because she knew this was true.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Tikki teased.

"We should probably leave before they start doing something PG," Plagg advised.

"Auh that's the best part," Tikki protested.

"You are seriously creepy," Plagg left soon after

A.N. Sorry if you are disappointed with the lack of steaminess in this fanfic but I am not going to make it any steamier until I get reviews that say they want it, and or don't.

A.N. Also sorry for the shortness of this one but again I won't be able to continue the story till I know how steamy to make it.


	4. Keeping It Under Covers

Keeping it Under Covers

"Adrien," Adrien heard a voice calling his name, yet he did not know who.

"Adrien, wake up you're going to be late for your classes," now Adrien knew who it was it was… it was his father's assistant come to wake him up for school.

"Hold on Nathalie I'm awake don't worry."

 _Man, I was having such a nice dream. If only it was real._

Adrien blushed as he said this his memory took him back to his dream of…

 _NO NO NO I can't think of that right now besides what would Marinette think._

Adrien threw his hands down to his sides after stretching but…

 _Huh, what's this warmth?_

His hand had rested upon something with immense warmth and softness. He squeezed his hand trying to take in more of the feeling.

"Nuh."

Adrien turned to see a peaceful Marinette sleeping in his bed.

 _It… wasn't… A DREAM!?_

"AHH!" Adrien tumbled back out of bed slamming back first into the floor.

"Adrien are you alright?" Nathalie was still just outside the door waiting for Adrien.

"Ya, I'm fine don't come in I'm not dressed," Marinette who was awoken by the sudden was wondering what was going on.

"What are you still doing here?" Adrien whispered.

"I-I don't know I fell asleep after…" Marinette blushed Adrien knew what she was talking about. After they started making out they… couldn't stop so to speak.

"Adrien is someone else in there?" Nathalie was

"N-no it's just me and I'm still not dressed."

"Adrien this is ridiculous I'm coming in."

"Quick hide!" Adrien motioned for Mari to get under the covers.

Adrien started striping to make it seem like he was getting dressed.

"Nathalie!" Adrien shouted to add to his performance.

"Sorry Adrien I could've sworn I heard voices," As Nathalie left the room Adrien sighed in relief. He then got dressed once more and tapped Marinette to let her know it was safe to come out.

"Also Adrien," Adrien tensed at Nathalie's words.

"Yeah?" he responded

"I'm not an idiot tell Miss. Cheng her parents want to see her," Adrien froze.

"And Adrien, when you're trying to hide someone make sure that their jacket isn't on the floor," Adrien put his face in his hand feeling embarrassed.

Marinette nearly giggled. She didn't mind if Nathalie knew she was more worried about how she was going to explain this to her parents.

"Uhh, Mari?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you could keep the details of what we did yesterday out of Alya's hands."

"Huh, why?"

"Because if you tell her I'll never hear the end of it and she'll start doing ship stuff."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Well I should probably go explain to my parents why I was gone all night," Marinette explained

"What are you going to tell them?" Adrien was worried about how her parents would react if she told them the truth.

"Probably that I spent the WHOLE night with my super hot boyfriend." Marinette teased

"What!?"

"Relax I'll just say I was out all night with Alya then Slept over because it was late." Marinette was getting her jacket and shoes on.

"Jeez Marinette you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Oh come on it was funny."

"Oh yea well maybe your super hot boyfriend will just have to tell a certain superhero about your Chat Noir panties hmm?" Adrien was out for revenge.

"You wouldn't," Marinette gasped.

"Oh and just why wouldn't I?" Adrien teased smugly

"Because I saw you strip in front of Nathalie and you have a certain superhero crush as well," Marinette countered.

"I-I don't have a crush on L-Ladybug I don't know what you're talking about," Marinette giggle she didn't see his underwear she was just bluffing.

"Oh yeah prove it," Marinette said this as smugly as she could on purpose.

"I will," Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm.

"W-wait what are yo-," Marinette was dragged into Adrien's lips they were warm just like yesterday but something was different this wasn't a happy nor sad kiss. It was almost as if Adrien was mad but in a good way.

Adrien broke the kiss gasping for air. He was just as confused as Marinette he did mean to kiss her but he sensed the difference in the kiss as well.

 _Ha, that'll teach her to tease me._

"A-Adrien," Marinette stuttered.

 _H-huh did she not like it. I hope I didn't go overboard._

"Yeah, Mari."

"M-more."

 _Wait did I just hear that right? What did mari just say?_

"Wait, what?"

"I said m-more," Marinette repeated.

Adrien smiled.

"Ok if you want more…" Adrien paused thinking of ways he could tease Marinette.

"...you're gonna have to do something for me," Adrien continued

"What!?" Marinette looked up at him in disbelief.

"Yup, I won't give you more... until you promise to go on a date with me."

Marinette smiled

"Wow, Mr. Agreste You drive a hard bargain," Marinette laughed.

"Well, Mrs. Agreste I'm worth it," Adrien replied.

"Wow Mrs. before the first date down tiger," Marinette giggled

"Adrien I'd hate to interrupt your lovey dovey time but you really are going to be late for school," Nathalie called from the hallway which she had never left.

"She's right," agreed Marinette.

"Aww but I didn't even get my promise yet," Adrien signed

"Well, then how about this. Next time you're free we can go on a date then," Marinette reassured him.

"Then, it's a promise?"

"Yeah, its promise, besides you haven't kept up your side of the bargain either…" Marinette grabbed Adrien's collar and pulled him close so they were only an inch apart.

"...and I intend to get what is owe."

 _*Gulp* I don't whether to be excited or scared of Marinette right now._

"Bye bye now Tiger," and with that, a very suave Marinette left a very embarrassed Adrien gawking in his empty room.

A.N. Hi me again I was able to write these couple of chapters pretty quick but I had a little trouble with this one guess my creativity is running a little thin. Don't worry that doesn't I'll just up and stop it just means that there might be a bit of a gap between this one and the next chapter. Also sorry if before the dialogue was hard to follow at times I will work to improve this.


	5. Chocolate

Chocolates

"Hey Mari," Alya greeted motioning for Marinette to come sit with her.

"So, how'd it go?" Alya questioned.

"How'd w-what go?" Marinette was trying to avoid Alya finding out about what had happened between her and Adrien.

"You know what happened with Adrien?" Alya continued to pressure.

"N-nothing we just cleared up some stuff… and decided to go out," Marinette blushed.

"And after that?" Alya pried.

"I went home why?" Marinette did her best to seem innocent.

"I don't know maybe because your parents called me to thank me for taking care of you and should call next time you decide to spend the night."

"O-oh that well I may have s-stayed the night…" Marinette couldn't look into Ayla's eyes she was blushing too much, but just as Alya was about to say something Adrien walked in.

"Hold it right there tiger!" Alya teased.

 _T-tiger no way did Marinette tell her what happened at my house?!_

"Marinette!" Adrien blushed.

"I swear I didn't give her details she just called you that randomly," Marinette put her hand over her mouth.

"Details huh…ha ha ha," Alya laughed maniacally.

"Please do tell," she continued laughing.

"No way!" Adrien yelled.

After class ended Marinette hurried to lunch.

"Marinette," she turned to see Adrien with a bag.

"Oh hey Adrien what's that?" Marinette pointed to the bag Adrien was holding.

"Ya, I bought some sweets and wondered if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"Sure," Marinette followed Adrien to some benches near by. They sat down on the bench and started eating.

"Listen Marinette," Marinette turned toward Adrien he hadn't touched his food he was just smiling at the ground like he was deep in thought.

"Yeah?" Marinette started to think he was sad for some reason.

"I just wanted to thank you today has been the happiest day of my life since I can remember being with you is all I can wish for and I want to be completely honest with you I have a secret that I can't tell anyone and I just want you to know so… I wanted to tell you that-," Adrien stopped Marinette had put her finger on his lips.

"Listen you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Adrien just knowing you love me is all I need so I want you to tell me when you're ready not when you feel you have to," Marinette pulled him into a hug.

"And besides I think Alya and Nino are eavesdropping," Marinette whispered into his ear.

"Now about those sweets," Marinette smiled.

"Oh I see you wanna skip the talk and go after my food huh," Adrien teased.

"What can I say I'm hungry," Marinette shoved Adrien. "Besides you were the reason I couldn't eat yesterday pulling me under the covers to make out with me all night you fiend."

"H-hey you pulled me under the covers just as much as I was pulling you!" Adrien smirked. "I think you were pulling me more in fact."

"Don't mind the details I want sweets," Marinette lunged at the sweets but Adrien pulled them away.

"You know what I think I'll eat these by myself instead," Adrien pouted.

"Aww you can't show somebody sweets then not let them have any," Marinette cried. "Adrien you meanie," she playfully hit his arm a couple times.

"Ow stop that hurts," Adrien whined. "Do you really want some that bad?" Adrien laughed.

"Yes," Marinette whimpered.

"Ok then say ahh," Adrien moved a sweet towards her mouth. "Come on you said you wanted some."

"A-ahh," Marinette blushed as she slowly opened her mouth.

"See wasn't so hard, so how are they," Adrien asked.

"Yum, alright now you say ahh."

"Alright, ahh," Adrien opened his mouth expecting chocolate but what he found was something better it was sweet and tender.

"Yum! Oh my gosh what is this stuff!" Adrien asked in surprise.

"What you've never had orange chicken?" Marinette was shocked by Adrian's reaction.

"No, I've never had Chinese food."

"What!" Marinette was in disbelief she couldn't imagine A life without having Chinese food.

"Yeah I've never had it, most of the time Natalie has something prepared and I rarely eat out."

Later that day.

"I don't know Tikki do you think it's a bad idea?" Marinette had been debating whether or not to take Adrien to a Chinese place on their date.

"I think It's a great idea Marinette you said he seem like he really enjoyed the chicken right."

"Ya but…"

"Marinette I'm sure he's going to love any place when you're with him."

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

"Tikki hide!" Marinette motioned toward her perse

"Chat is that you?" Marinette called

A.N. Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long I really didn't know where I was going to take the story after the last chapter. Hopefully, the next one won't since I have a general idea of how it's gonna go. And thank you for reading I never imagined that I'd get this many readers for my fan fiction that I thought up of on the spot thank you all for reading and if you want more I'll happily work on it.


	6. Chocolate Princess

Chocolate Princess

"Yes, it's me who else could be on your roof now get up here?"

"Ok ok, I'm coming," Marinette giggled while she walked over to the balcony entrance and opened it.

"Hi princess!" Chat waved

"Hey chat so… what do you want?" Marinette sighed crossing her arms.

"W-what, oh princess I'm offended you make it sound as if I only come over here to ask for something," Chat teased.

"Ok so why are you here then?"

"Well, a little birdie told me you have recently gotten yourself a boyfriend," Chat said this smugness in his voice.

"S-so," Marinette blushed.

"And I needed to know do I still have a chance with you?" Chat said in a satirical dramatic voice.

Marinette a little irritated decided to play along with his joke.

"I'm sorry to tell you but know you're nothing more than a pest to me now," Marinette shot him down

"Aww come on princess you didn't have to be that harsh."

"Oh but it's true, he is the only one for me I love him more than anything," Marinette continued.

Chat blushed.

 _Chat's thoughts: Man I knew she loved me but not that much. Maybe I should stop teasing her about it._

"Ok ok, I get it Marinette."

"Besides, you'd never be able to compete with him you're a kitten and him, he's my tiger," Marinette said that last part in her most sluttery tone possible.

Marinette who was trying to make Chat more hurt actually ended up making him more embarrassed than anything else.

"Now if that was all I have a date to plan," Marinette walked down from the balcony closing the hatch behind her.

[The next day]

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Mmm," Marinette groaned at the sound of her alarm she had spent most of last night worrying about her date even though it was only Tuesday.

"Marinette are you up yet you don't want to be late for school now do you?" Marinette's mom called up to her.

"Ya I'm up mom," she replied

After Marinette got ready for school she sat down to eat breakfast and watch tv.

"Hello and welcome to T.C.T. Teen Celebrity Trends today's shocking info is on modeling celebrity Adrien Agreste," hearing Adrien's name Marinette looked up from her breakfast.

"This shocking video just came in yesterday of Paris's favorite teen model feeding chocolate to what seems to be his girlfriend!"

Marinette choked on her cereal.

"And most of Adrien's fans are thrilled it seems! They wanna know who is this so called chocolate princess really is."

Marinette was frozen with shock.

"We have a message from Adrien's agents saying that they will try to get an interview with us as soon as they can they are just as shocked as us."

Marinette switched the channel before she died of embarrassment.

"Breaking news it seems an Akuma is terrorizing the Agreste estate."

"Great now I have to deal with this!" Marinette growled.

[At Agreste estate]

Ladybug arrived at the estate and saw what appeared to be a girl wearing the latest Adrien Agreste shirt. Destroying the Metal gates to the mansion.

"Hope Adrien is ok," she mumbled to herself.

"Hi ladybug ready to do this," Chat suddenly appeared behind her.

"Huh, I-I mean ya,"

Ladybug's thoughts: _Ladybug? He almost never calls me anything but bugaboo or milady._

[After battle]

"Hey, Chat are you alright?" Ladybug questioned

"H-Huh yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I noticed you called me by Ladybug instead of bugaboo."

"Oh that well I guess I am kind of troubled at the moment, you see I think I've caused someone close to me trouble and I don't know if she is mad at me." he explained.

"Well knowing you if you apologize I'm sure she'll forgive you," Ladybug reassured him.

"Ya I know, thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"You're welcome but I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Marinette thought for a second before remembering.

"Crap I'm gonna be late for school."

[At school]

*huff* *huff* *huff*

Adrien and Marinette had arrived at the classroom at the same time.

"Oh, glad of you to join us what have you two been doing it's already 15 minutes since class started," the teacher asked crossing her arms and glaring at them.

But before either of them could say anything someone chimed in…

"Oh give them a break teach those two are lovers," Alya shouted.

"Alya!" both Adrien and Marinette said in union.

"Oh is that right, well then you two will be delighted to know you'll be spending your whole lunch together…. cleaning the classroom."

[After class]

"Alright now I'll be back around the end of lunch make sure it's spotless," the teacher instructed as she left the room.

[After cleaning for a couple of minutes]

"Hey, Mari have you heard about the video?"

"Yeah nearly choked to death on my cereal," she joked.

"Ha well, I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?" she wondered giving Adrien a confused look.

"Well you know better than most that fame isn't always grand and by being with me you've suddenly been promoted fame as the chocolate princess," Adrien explained.

Marinette understood why he felt he needed to apologize but she wasn't unhappy about it, she was just a little embarrassed.

"Well… being chocolate princess isn't all bad…" Marinette said trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked confused.

"It has its perks…" Marinette slowly walked over to Adrien and put a single finger on his chest.

*Gulp*

"l-like what?" Adrien blushed.

"Well for example…" she slowly trailed her finger up to the point of his chin "...this and…" she then slowly slid her finger down his chest and around the lining of his pants. She pulled him closer using her grip on his pants and whispered in his ear "...that."

"I-I um wha uh meow," Adrien was bright red.

"That's my tiger," Marinette giggled.

Not letting go of his pants Marinette took a step back to begin cleaning again.

*Slip*

A.N. Hey wow this took longer than I thought sorry for leaving you hanging there. I'm not gonna lie it's mostly my fault that this chapter took so long I've been slacking on my writing and took some (more than I needed) time off to do stuff (may/may not include playing video games). But my hobbies aside I will try to get ch.7 out as soon as possible and this time I mean SOON like today or within the next two days.


	7. Taking Charge Warning Steamy

Taking Charge

 **A.N. Please Read**

This chapter contains more adult scenarios and flirting If that is not your thing please scroll down until you see a line separating the Adult stuff from the norm It won't leave too much out if you skip the adult stuff you may be oblivious to some inside jokes later on but that's about it. As for what they're talking about use your imagination on what happened prior.

*CRASH*

A broom Adrien had left on the floor had tripped Marinette pulling her and Adrien to the floor.

Marinette's thoughts: _We're so close!_

"W-we should get back to work," Marinette tried to get up but Adrien was on top of her.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette looked at Adrien with a concerned look but he only reacted to this look with a smile.

"Adrien? Whats with that? What happened to smugly calling me tiger?" Adrien said in a voice so calm that it almost sounded evil.

Adrien's thoughts: _I'm tired of her making me flustered Now I'm taking charge!_

"What's wrong my princess, scared? You know you're kinda cute when you're frightened oh wait maybe you're not scared but..." Adrien leaned in close so he could feel Marinette's heavy breathing.

"...excitement?"

Adrien moved in even closer and gave Marinette a blissful kiss. He broke from the kiss and slid down further to kiss Marinette on the neck.

"~nmh~" Marinette blushed and covered her mouth.

Marinette's thoughts: _Shit! I moaned._

Adrien sat up and smiled.

"Ahh so it is excitement," Adrien teased.

Marinette couldn't look at him she had never moaned before. She didn't even know she could make a slutty sound like that.

"Don't be embarrassed mon cheri any noise you could ever make would be like music to my ears," Adrien comforted her.

Marinette's thought's: _First you're scary, then sexy, and now suave! I'm not going to be out done._

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien neck and pulled him toward the floor again kissing him. While doing this Marinette felt Adrien's hands wrapping around her waist.

Marinette broke the kiss.

"I'm gonna come out on top," Marinette boasted.

"Oh really and just how are you gonna do that?" Adrien scoffed.

"I meant it literally!" Marinette shouted.

Marinette used the hands she placed behind Adrien's neck to flip him on his back putting her on top.

"Sorry I know you wanted to but I'm taking charge again," Marinette Smugly accepted her victory.

Marinette bit Adrien's ear then slowly moving towards his chest started kissing his neck.

"~Auh~"

Adrien's thoughts: _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"What's wrong mon cheri enjoying yourself?" Marinette smiled at her revenge.

"No!" Adrien pouted

"Ha ha ha!" Marinette's sides started to hurt from laughter.

"O yeah I'll give you something to laugh about!" Adrien grabbed Marinette and started tickling her in his lap.

"St-stop Adrien I-I can't It's too much!" Marinette pleaded but Adrien wouldn't let up.

"P-please I'm gonna pee!"

"Not until you say you love me!" Adrien demanded.

"What!" Marinette spurted out in laughter.

"You heard me now say it! Say you love me!"

"Fine Fine I love you I love Adrien Agreste!" Marinette couldn't wait any longer.

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

"Jeez Adrien did you have to tickle me that long!" Marinette complained.

"Did you have to kiss so good!" Adrien countered

"Did you have to take charge!" Marinette countered back.

"Well if you weren't so damn sexy-!" Adrien cut himself off.

"Oh, I'm sexy huh?" Marinette giggled.

"Well, maybe we can continue this sometime later then?" Marinette continued.

"Sometime when I'm not present would be best."

Marinette and Adrien turned to see the teacher standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," both of them said in unison.

"So are we in trouble?" Adrien asked.

"No."

"Huh, why not?" Marinette chimed in.

"Because, while you two were displaying signs of affection they were not public displays, and you did clean the classroom..."

"Besides I think you have enough on your hands what with the interview."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other then back at the teacher.

"What interview?"

A.N. Sorry for the really short chapter but if I type anymore It will ruin the surprise in the next chapter. Also, I haven't said this and I know I should THANK YOU in the short amount of time since I have uploaded this story it has accumulated nearly 600 views and 200 hundred visitors. My only concern is the lack of reviews It's not that I'm greedy for attention or anything it's just as I have said many times it's my first time ever writing a fictional/any type of story and I want to know what to improve on. Plus it lets me know if you like what I'm writing.


	8. Moms Baking Trouble?

Mom Is Baking Trouble

"You don't know yet? T.C.T. just announced they were gonna have an interview with Adrien Agreste and his girlfriend the chocolate princess."

"WHAT!?"

Adrien still not off the floor yet pulled his phone out of his pocket... he had several messages from his father.

"Oh great!" Adrien sighed.

"Hey Marinette I hate to ask but my father wants you to come too."

"Oh, I'm fine with that what times the interview?" Marinette asked.

"Um hold on let me see…" Adrien looked back at his phone to scroll thru the messages his father had sent him about the interview "It's tomorrow at 3:00, so as soon as we get out of school."

"Ok, so what I'm going to say?"

"Ahem, could you two please get out of that position," the teacher gestured to the two who were still on the floor.

But just before Adrien and Marinette could get up they heard Nino and Alya walk into the room debating something.

"Man are you sure?" Nino questioned skepticism in his voice.

"Yes, I'm telling you it's true-" Alya cut off.

"~Uh ha ha ha hey Alya, Nino you guys are looking good~" Adrien nervously laughed.

"See what I tell you?" Alya laughed maniacally.

"Adrien" Nino had veins protruding from the sides of his head and his fists were clutched tight. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH MARINETTE! AM I NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND COME ON MAN!?" Nino's expression changed to one of sorrow.

"Ha ha ha I kinda forgot plus me and Marinette have been spending lunch together," Adrien put his hand on the back of his neck embarrassed.

"You have to tell me all the details of how it happened tomorrow at lunch," Nino demanded wiping tears from his eyes.

"Fine fine, just stop crying you're making a scene." Adrien looked back to Marinette "Also Marinette."

"Hmm?"

"Walk with me over to my house after school and we can go over the interview situation."

"Ok, but you'll have to pick me up I have to ask my parents."

"Alright, I'll come by 4:00 or 4:30?"

"That's fine it will give me enough to take a shower."

[After School]

Marinette arrived at her house and ran thru what had happened (excluding some certain heated parts) and why Adrien was coming by to pick her up.

"Aww, I always knew our little girl would grow up to be famous!" Marinette's mom squilled.

"I'm not famous mom, I'm just making an appearance on tv." Marinette blushed. "I-I'm going to take a shower." Marinette hurried upstairs to the bathroom to hide her blushed cheeks.

"Stupid mom why did she have to say that…" Marinette pouted.

She turned on the water letting it flow down the crease of her back.

*Ding*

Marinette's parents turned to see Adrien walk thru the door.

"Hi Mr. and ," Adrien waived.

"Hi, Adrien!" walked over and gave Adrien a kiss on the cheek

"Hey, I have some sweets for you and Marinette when you get hungry." gave Adrien a bag with the store logo on the front. "Oh and Marinette still getting ready in the bathroom you can go wait in her room."

"Oh thanks," Adrien started walking up the stairs but was stopped when grabbed his wrist.

"Make sure you unwrap the chocolate at the bottom it's important, and you might need it," whispered.

Adrien didn't know why she whispered this but it didn't seem important he was just glad Marinette's mom was so kind. He continued up the stairs until he got to Marinette's room.

"Huh, I wonder if she put up some posters like I said…" Adrien's voice trailed off as his eyes were met with pictures of him on his photo shoots. If it was anyone else's room he'd be creeped out but he was her boyfriend after all so he was kind of flattered.

"I guess I'll lay down until Marinette's done," as soon as Adrien hit the bed he was asleep the battle that they had with the Akuma plus the lack of sleep he had before that really wore him out.

[In the bathroom]

"Hugh?" Marinette looked around after finishing her hair. "Ahh I forgot to bring a set of clothes," She wrapped a towel around her and exited the bathroom.

*Click*

Adrien was awoken by the sound of the door opening "Huh Marinette is that you sorry I fell asleep on your bed but it was really comfy."

"A-Adrien?" Marinette's voice quivered.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Adrien looked up to see a naked Marinette covered only by a bath towel. "W-whoa…" Adrien's head spun with thoughts of what was beneath that single layer of fabric.

"Hey, why don't you take a picture it'll last longer" Marinette put her hands over her chest.

"S-sorry!" Adrien covered his eyes.

Adrien's thoughts: _Holy shit! I've just seen what any teenage boy would only dream of. I can't get the image out of my head._

"Alright, you can look now."

Adrien opened his eyes to see the fully clothed Marinette "Huh," Adrien sighed.

"What!" Marinette pouted.

"Nothing I just didn't get that picture you talked about," Adrien laughed.

Marinette smirked she couldn't help laughing at her goofball of a boyfriend "Don't think you got that eye candy for free…"

"I've got chocolates," Adrien smiled he knew Marinette couldn't resist sweets. He swung them back and forth watching Marinette's hungry eyes follow the bag. "But you've got to wait until we get to my house."

"Fine," Marinette groaned.

[Adrien's bedroom]

They had arrived at Adrien's house and sat legs crossed on the bed.

"Alright so we don't know the exact questions they are going to ask but they are probably going to ask your name, hobbies, and likes," Adrien explained.

"Hey, when do I get my chocolates…" Marinette was already bored of discussing the interview.

"Ok if you want chocolates how about this I will act like I'm the one interviewing you and if you answer the questions in a way I like I'll give you a chocolate," Adrien knew this was the only way he was going to get Marinette to listen.

"Alright!"

"So Marinette how long have you and Adrien been going out?" Adrien put on a fake news reporter voice.

"Umm actually not that long not even a week," to Adrien surprise Marinette sounded very mature.

"Ahem chocolate," Marinette said with a fake cough.

Adrien threw a chocolate to Marinette who caught, unwrapped, and ate it. Her and Adrien repeated this process until there was only one chocolate left.

"Alright, this is our very last question do you think Adrien Agreste is sexy?"

Marinette already knew what he wanted to hear "Yes I think he is the sexiest, smartest, and the kindest person I know."

"Bing Bing Bing that is the correct answer," Adrien threw the last chocolate.

He turned to get a drink his throat was dry from doing his news reporter voice. But his hand was stopped by something. He turned and saw a shaky Marinette. "Huh, what's wrong Marinette?"

Marinette got up slowly and kissed Adrien. Leaning against him she pushed him back onto the bed. She sat on top of him straddling him and slowly took off her shirt. Revealing a black chat noir bra.

"I-I've never done this before so go easy…"

Adrien's thoughts: _WTF! WTF! WTF!_

"Um, Marinette I think I missed something cause I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Huh, y-you wanted to have s-se… you know that's why you had the condom and you asked if I thought you were sexy..." Marinette mumbled.

"Wait hold on I asked you If you thought I was sexy as a joke and I do not have a condom."

"Ya, you do it was in that last piece of chocolate," Marinette reached into her back pocket and pulled out a condom and the chocolate wrapper.

"Let me see that…" Adrien took the wrapper and looked at it there was writing on the inside. _Good luck and be responsible call us if she wants to stay the night. P.S. I didn't know what size you are so… good luck! - -Cheng._

Adrien's thoughts: _God, now I see where Marinette gets her sexy side from. I'd better make up an excuse I don't want to sell out her mom._

"Oh this, I must have accidentally put it in there when I wrapped the chocolates," Adrien laughed it off hoping Marinette would buy it.

"You wrapped the chocolates?" Marinette repeated in surprise.

"Ya, your mom showed me how a couple of times and I did the rest. Guess It must have dropped in somehow."

"Then you did want to have sex?" Marinette continued confused.

"Y-ya just I was going to…" Adrien had to think of something "to wait until our date on… hey, we never really discussed the time or place huh?"

"No we just decided next time you were free," Marinette agreed "Wait hey don't change the subject you wanted to… do that on our first date!"

"You were about to do it right now!" Adrien countered.

"A-, touche touche…" Marinette backed down.

"Adrien I've brought refreshments…" Nathalie entered the room with some drinks and saw the half naked Marinette Dupain-Cheng straddling Adrien with a condom in hand.

"Uhh hi, Nathalie you think next time you could knock," Adrien waiting for Nathalie to scold him or at least tell his father simply composed herself put the drinks on Adrien's desk and said.

"I understand next time if the beds a rocking I won't come a knocking," Nathalie giggled and left the room.

"Umm Adrien your father's assistant seems way too cool about this."

"I know right?" Adrien looked back at Marinette's chest "I like your bra matches your panties are you wearing those too, can I see?"

"Down Adrien!" Marinette giggled.

"Silly you can't tame a tiger!" Adrien pushed her down the same way they were in the classroom.

"Ha is that Ladybug's yo-yo in your pocket or are you just happy to see me…" Marinette laughed

Adrien leaned back "How'd you know!" Adrien pulled out a ladybug yo-yo shaped wallet "See I got it on eBay for a great price!"

"Shut up you dummy!" Marinette bursted out in laughter.

"So when am I gonna see you naked with only a towel?" Marinette questioned.

"Huh? Why do need to do that I already paid for your beautiful naked image in chocolate… and a condom," Adrien held the condom up in front of her.

"A condom which I am keeping by the way."

"What Why!?" Adrien shot her a confused look.

"Why? It's like you said I can't tame a tiger but I can have protection in case a certain tiger gets any bold ideas."

"And also you got to see my breasts I'd say that calls for me seeing you in a towel at least," Marinette continued.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower tonight so… you want to stay until tomorrow?" Adrien suggested.

"I don't know if my parents would let me."

Adrien remembered the note that Marinette's mom had written "I think they'll be ok with it."

A.N. Hey sorry this took so long to make up for that I made this twice as long as I usually make the others I made it a little steamier too. I don't really have much to say in these author's notes except thank you for your support and share this story with your friends maybe? I don't know anyway thank you for sticking around if you've read the first chapters when they came out and I will try to get the next one out soon but you know how that usually goes. Also, remember how I gave an option to skip the steamy part in that other chapter well I'm not gonna do that anymore I'm letting steam run free so disclaimer not for the feint hearted.


	9. New Experiences

New Experiences

[After Marinette called her parents and asked if she could spend the night.]

"So… what do we do now?" Marinette squared her eyebrow.

"I dunno whatever you want is fine," Adrien shrugged.

"Don't say that! That puts all the responsibility on me!" Marinette pouted.

"R-right… um, how about…" _come on man think what would normal teens do in this situation?_ "Oh! What about truth or dare!" Adrien suggested.

"Huh, I guess that could work but we only have two people," Marinette pondered for a second "Oh why don't we play with Nino and Alya as well!"

"Huh? How do we do that?" Adrien wondered.

"That's easy we can video call them," Marinette grabbed her phone and made a group call with Nino and Alya, "Hopefully they're still awake."

After a few moments of waiting, Alya answered. "Hey Girl! Whats up?"

"Hi Alya, me and Adrien were wondering if you and Nino wanted to play truth or dare you know like couple vs couple?"

"That sounds super fun! I'm in." Alya's eyes caught a glimpse of Adrien. "Mari are you in Adrien's bedroom?"

"Huh oh yeah why?" Marinette turned the phone so Alya could see Adrien "I'm spending the night…" Marinette blushed unconsciously "No it's not like that Alya!"

Alya giggled "Ok ok, but you'll tell me when it is like that ok."

[Nino joined the call]

"Oh, you want to play truth or dare I'm down," Nino gave a thumbs up.

"Ok, then how do we start?" Adrien asked.

"I'll start!" Alya thought for a second "Adrien truth or dare!"

"Hmm I'll start easy truth," Adrien leaned in closer to the phone so they could see him.

Alya grinned evilly "Adrien exactly how far have you two gone…"

Adrien blushed "F-far"

"Alya!" Marinette was already red

"What I mean have you kissed, you freaks!" Alya laughed.

"Oh! Yeah, we've kissed a lot in fact!" Adrien nudged Marinette arm.

"Shut up!" Marinette punched Adrien in the arm.

"Ow, why is it always the right arm!" Adrien whined "Ok now it's my turn! Nino truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth."

"Alright, where did you and Alya go on your first date?"

"Huh well we've never gone on one actually," Nino smiled.

"Really!?" Adrien gasped "I thought you two have been going out for awhile though."

"Ya well, we see each other all the time so we thought that dates weren't necessary."

"Wow, I guess that makes sense."

"Anyway…" Nino continued "Marinette truth or dare."

"Huh guess if you guys are so scared I'll be the first to say dare," Marinette crossed her arms proudly.

"Oh really!" Nino smiled "Well I dare you to french kiss, Adrien!"

"Nice!" Alya shouted in agreement.

"Wai wha I couldn't do that in front of-" Marinette's words were stopped as Adrien suddenly kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his other on her cheek. Marinette was so surprised her arms went limp at her sides.

[An hour or so later]

"Alright guys I'm beat I'm going to bed," Alya yawned.

"Ya me too," Nino agreed.

"Right we should get to bed as well Marinette," Adrien got up and took his shirt off.

"W-why are you stripping!" Marinette's heart began to race.

"Don't get all excited I told you didn't I? I'm gonna take a shower," Adrien moved over to his dresser to get a change of clothes "You can go to sleep now I won't take long."

"What and miss you in a towel never," Marinette smirked.

"Why did I know you were going to say that," Adrien sighed "Could you have at least left the video chat before you said that."

"Whoo whoo! You go girl! I always knew you had it in you!" Alya yelled as she left the chat.

"Uhh I'm never gonna hear the end of that," Marinette moaned.

"Well I'm getting in the shower," Adrien entered the bathroom.

"Hmm guess I'll lay down."

Marinette's thoughts: _Wait a minute I know how I can surprise him…_

[A little while later]

"Alright, I'm done..." Adrien came out of the bathroom to see a sleeping Marinette "guess she was tired," Adrine walked over and pulled up the covers so he could get in bed. Marinette threw her arm over Adrien and pulled him close.

Adrien's thoughts: _Ha ha ha guess she's a cuddler. Huh, wait a minute…_

Adrien looked down to see that Marinette was naked except for her underwear.

*Gulp*

Adrien's thoughts: _How am I supposed to fall asleep like this_

"Mmm good tiger…" Marinette mumbled in her sleep. She pulled him closer to the point where Adrian's face touched her breasts.

Adrien's thoughts: What the fu- how- am- I- wha- ahh…

 **K.O.**

[Adrien passed out]

*Knock* *Knock*

"Uhh…" Adrien groaned "who is it."

"It's Alya and Nino, we wanted to all walk to school together."

"Oh ok, we still need to get ready wait a sec."

Adrien shook Marinette "wake up princess" Adrien whispered.

"Ahh, Adrien can't we sleep a little longer…" Marinette rubbed her eyes.

Adrien blushed Marinette still wasn't wearing a bra "N-no we have to go to school."

"Fine…" Marinette cried. She got up revealing her nearly naked body. She stepped over Adrien onto the bedroom floor. "Hmm, hey Adrien do you know where my bra is?"

"Marinette not so loud Alya and Nino are just outside the door," Adrien covered her mouth.

[5 min. Later]

Adrien opened the door "Hey guys sorry for the wait we just woke up."

"Finally how long does it take to get up!" Nino groaned

"They also had to get dressed," Alya playfully elbowed Nino's arm.

"Ha ha ha," Marinette laughed nervously "L-let's get going."

After leaving Adrien's estate Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino walked to school together.

 **A.N. Sorry took so long school stuff has gotten in the way of me writing new chapters but I'm trying my best to write when I can.**


	10. Ellipsis (Final Chapter)

Ellipsis (final chapter)

"Hmm hmm hm hm hmm hmm…"

"Wow you're in a good mood Mari," Alya laughed, Marinette walked ahead and turned around.

"Of course why wouldn't I be!" Marinette looked at the with a playful confused look "Everything is great, the boy of my dreams is dating me, My closest friends are dating as well, I'm about to be announced the chocolate princess on T.V. everything is just amazing!"

"MARI LOOk OUT!"

*SCREECH*

...

"Hu-hugh…" Marinette opened her eyes to see a bland room filled with medical equipment. _W-where am I… weren't we going to school?_ She looked down to find Adrien sleeping. She rested her hand on his head and petted him. "Hmm, my little tiger…"

"Mffflelfflelfl," Adrien mumbled in his sleep.

"What are you saying?" Marinette leaned closer to listen.

~Mon Amour~

~Please wake up~

"Huh? I am awake silly," Marinette softly giggled. Just then her eyes moved to his hands she noticed a small white ring. "Huh, that looks just like Chat Noir's…"

"Hmm nm," Adrien lifted his head to see Marinette "Another dream, I want her to be awake now," Adrien put his head in his hands like he had done long ago when he had embarrassed himself in front of her "I'd do anything."

"Anything?" Marinette said sarcastically. Adrien looked up in surprise in the other dreams Marinette had never talked. "Well for starters can you get me some chocolates I'm really hungry! Also…" Mari leaned forward and hugged Adrien tightly "stop making that sad and confused face you're my tiger and tigers don't cry..."

A.N. There is a certain symbol that represents my feelings towards this story "..." an ellipsis, it is used to indicate a long, dramatic, or awkward pauses but it can do so much more than indicate pauses and gaps it can turn a normal sentence into one of feeling, one of sadness, or even one of excitement depending on how you use it and that is exactly how I feel about this story there is so much feeling I want to pour into it passion, sadness, excitement and that's why I think I should end it here because you can only use an ellipsis so much before it becomes nothing but three dots and you can only type so many feelings before they become just words. I have a lot more respect for writers now that I have written something I always used to read the ends of books and think "Why don't you keep going and why did it have to end!" and the answer is as simple as why you don't tell someone I love you 1,000 times. It's because the more you say it the more it gradually becomes less special. Don't get me wrong I'm not gonna stop writing stories just this one. That's why I will leave you with one more saying and one more symbol. I love you guys goodbye.

 **...**


End file.
